Die fighting
by yhainny
Summary: Capitulo 1 Happy Birthday


**Die Figthing**

**Capitulo 15 Unexpected Guests Part 2**

**Con Sam…**

Dean creo que acabamos de decir que iríamos a la fiesta de Dai! Le dije mirando a la cara de mi hermano.

Lo se Sam y ahora que lo mencionas creo que no es una buena idea. Dijo mientras observaba por la ventana.

Además tenemos que buscar una habitación para hospedarnos.

Hey chicos creo que puedo solucionar ese detalle. Dijo Gunter

¿Cuál el de la fiesta o el hotel? Pregunte muy confundido.

El del hotel, el de la fiesta ustedes se comprometieron solos nadie les obligo. Dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las camas.

Gunter tiene razón nadie nos obligo pero Star dijo que no aceptaría un no como respuesta. Respondió Dean mientras se sentó en la otra cama.

Mientras Gunter nos decía que el se iría a la casa de Dai para hospedarse en ella, nos cedió la habitación. Le preguntamos en primer lugar ¿Por qué se quedaba en un hotel? si el tenia donde quedarse, dijo que no se hablaba con ella desde lo del hospital, además ella están necia ahora que no la soportaría mucho, sin embargo va estar en la casa para vigilar al prometido de ella porque según el parece un tipo casi perfecto así que le parece algo sospechoso.

Dean y yo nos miramos las cara y sonreímos, creo que al pobre hombre lo harán pasar las pruebas reglamentarias para demostrar 1. Que no es un demonio y 2. Que no es un pobre idiota.

Bueno chicos como saben un cazador nunca esta completamente seguro. Dijo mientras se reía y tomaba sus cosas para irse a la casa de Dai.

**En casa de Dai…**

Hola Dai llegue creo que reconsidere lo de la fiesta y si voy a estar. Dije mientras caminaba en la sala.

En serio Star y que te hizo cambiar de opinión? Pregunto.

Tengo un par de invitados si no te molesta, bueno puedo decir que es casi una cita doble jajá jajá.

Tu debes estar loca o es una broma de mal gusto ¿Cómo que una cita doble? En el mismo lugar estas mal, no te das cuenta que se pueden ver y te descubrirían. Dijo muy molesta.

Bueno hermanita pero ellos ya saben que voy a salir con los 2 ellos vendrán conmigo debo pasar a recógelos, y te digo son muy guapos, creo que tengo suerte ajajá. En mi mente solo hay un pensamiento latente y es que tendré la oportunidad de estar un buen rato con Sam, aunque ya no me hace sentir mariposas en el estomago me encanta su compañía, además estoy segura que Dean no dejara que me aburra con los aburridísimos amigos de Dai.

Starla ¿Qué sucede contigo? Tu no eres así, me preocupas, haz estado muy evasiva conmigo desde que estoy con Eric, solo quiero que me digas si el te incomoda, te prometo buscar la solución para ambos. Yo no podía creer lo que Dai dijo y comencé a enojarme.

Dairin Valerie Grimm, ahy que ver que eres ciega, el problema no es Eric, el problema eres tú, y tu egocentrismo, y tu actitud de niña consentida grosera a la cual hay que seguir a todas partes, ya te lo dije en el departamento, me haz llevado y traído como si fuese, un bulto, solo cumpliendo tus deseos.

Starla Amelia Grimm, como puedes decir semejantes cosas, yo jamás he hecho algo así, yo… yo no… vi como Dai de repente coloco su mano en su cabeza y se tambaleo un poco, su rostro se puso totalmente pálido, cerro sus ojos y cuando los abrió ya no eran de color marrón claro ahora eran totalmente grises. Y su rostro se lleno de rabia, solo se quedo parada mirándome y sentí como de repente todo comenzó a moverse.

¿Dai que haces? deja de hacer eso sabes lo que va a pasar, Dai! Intente acercarme pero estaba casi pegada al piso, se acerco a mi y con solo mover la mano me llevo hasta la pared, comencé a gritarle pero ella no me escuchaba, en ese momento llego tío Gunter se acerco a su espalda y coloco su mano en el hombre, acerco su rostro hasta el oído de Dai, y ella me soltó.

**Con Dai…**

Starla Amelia Grimm, como puedes decir semejantes cosas, yo jamás he hecho algo así, yo… yo no… estaba tan molesta tan llena de rabia como podía decir que yo la utilizaba, sentí de nuevo ese dolor en mi cabeza,.sentí como la circulación comenzó a trabajar mas rápido en mi cuerpo, pero que demonios me pasa ya e sentido esto antes, no pude detenerlo, es como si me quedaba atrapada dentro de mi cuerpo y mi mente no podía reaccionar y solo podía ver lo que mi cuerpo hace, ¿Qué me pasa? estoy lastimando a mi propia hermana, esto no puede ser bueno, esto no es normal.

De repente escuche una voz que me dijo, que todo estaría bien que me tranquilice que debía dejar de lastimar a Star, comencé a concentrarme, y poco a poco la libere de la pared, sentí como mi cuerpo comenzó a aligerarse, pero el dolor en mi cabeza no cedía, por un momento vi que toda la habitación dio vuelta y me desmaye.

**Con Star…**

Tío vistes lo que hizo, ella tiene ese poder fuera de control, solo se enoja un poco y puede matar a alguien, ¿Qué vamos hacer? Le dije a tío Gunter mientras llevábamos a Dai a su habitación.

No lo se Star, pero mejor no la hagas enojar mañana en la noche, recuerda Dean y Sam estarán mañana aquí y esto no lo van a entender y sabes que intentaran pararla como sea y sabes a que me refiero.

Es cierto no pensé en ello, pero Dai hace mucho no manifestaba su poder, y si con solo estar un poquito enojada hace esto entonces no quiero ni imaginar lo que haría si se ve acorralada por ellos 2.

Mientras esperábamos que Dai reaccionara seguimos hablando de lo que tendríamos que hacer en el supuesto caso de que ella pierda el control delante de todos, mañana por la noche.

**Con Dairin…**

*****Flashbacks*****

_Dai esa es una posición muy infantil ¿no crees? _

_No Tim no es infantil te digo que no me gusta que tengo un presentimiento escúchame por favor!_

_Se que tienes miedo cariño pero, papá me necesita no puedo decirle ahora que no._

_Pero Tim ya habías dejado la caza ahora somos normales tenemos un trabajo una casa y solo nos falta una sola cosa para ser una familia, por favor te lo pido no vayas._

_Lo siento cariño pero iré con papá aunque tu no quieras._

_Entonce yo iré aunque tu no quieras, es mi última palabra…._

…_.¡¡Así que tu eres muy especial hermosa chica!! _

_No déjalo por favor hare lo que me pidas pero no lo lastimes._

_Lo siento es muy tarde el no debe estar contigo tu solo serás para mi jefe, apretó fuertemente su mano y Tim cayo sin vida al suelo._

_Nooooo…. Tim… nooo…_

_*****Fin del Flashbacks*****_

Nooooo…. Tim… nooo… grite_. _

**Con Star…**

Escuche cuando Dai gritaba así que corrí a su cuarto para ver lo que pasaba ella estaba fuera de control solo gritaba, me acerque y la abrace le dije que todo estaría bien, que se tranquilizara. Fue entonces cuando ella me miro y me dijo que recordó lo que paso con Tim.

Dai ¿Cómo? ¿Qué fue lo que recordaste?

Yo… yo es tan confuso, lo vi como ese demonio lo mato Star, no fue John, dios que no fue John. Repetía mientras yo la abrazaba.

Tranquila, vamos tranquilízate, ven recuéstate, debes descansar Eric esta por llegar y no te debe encontrar en este estado, ya te ves mal con todos estos golpes y el brazo enyesado.

Star yo trate mal a Sam fui tan grosera, que pasa conmigo, yo no era así yo no soy así.

Dai es la forma que tu mente encontró para defenderse del mundo caótico donde entraste, no te culpes, además recibiste información errada, y no podías saber si eran ciertas o no. Le dije con la esperanza de que se tranquilizara.

Star yo no recuerdo todo, se que había un hospital, y que estaban todos pero es tan borroso, este estupido dolor de cabeza no me deja pensar, debo aclara mi mente pero no puedo, dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse solos.

Tranquila traeré unos analgésicos y luego duermes un poco, así descansa y estará mas fresca para que me cuentes todo lo que recordaste.

**Con Dai…**

Luego de un rato Star me trajo los analgésicos y me quede dormida casi de inmediato, mi mente comenzó a repasar los recuerdos que había recuperado, pero cuando llego a la parte donde me encontraba en el hospital, esta vez puede ver y escuchar claramente lo que el doctor me dijo.

_*****Flashbacks*****_

_Dairin lo siento pero tu persistes a tu bebe en el accidente no pudimos salvarlo._

_*****Fin del Flashbacks*****_

Abrí mis ojos me senté en la cama y comprendí porque Star y tío Gunter no querían decirme nada sobre mi pasado.

Ya era tarde cuando salí de mi habitación y escuche voces en la sala, baje las escaleras y me encontré con la agradable sorpresa de que Eric había llegado, pero tío Gunter estaba haciéndole el interrogatorio respectivo.

Eric cariño llegaste. Le dije mientras corría a abrazarlo.

Hola Dai me hiciste mucha falta.

También te extrañe Eric le dije mientras lo abrazaba tan fuerte que casi le rompo los huesos.

Hey cariño que sucede déjame verte, OH Dai mírate estas tan golpeada y tu brazo, debes tener cuidado, ahora quiero que me digas ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Eric ya te lo dije por teléfono perdí el control del auto estaba muy cansada, eso fue todo. Le dije mientras miraba al suelo.

Pues entonces debes descansar mas, no quiero que vuelva a suceder, además no puedes estar molestando a Star para que siempre te acompañe, sabes que ella también tiene su vida. Vamos debes ir a la cama mañana será un largo día.

Erick sabes que eres el mejor chico del mundo, gracias por estar aquí conmigo aunque los vuelva locos a todos. Volví abrazar a Eric

Tome a Eric del brazo y nos dirigíamos a la habitación cuando tío Gunter pidió que nos detuviéramos, pregunto hacia donde íbamos, yo le dije que íbamos a la habitación y tío Gunter se levanto y dijo que la habitación de huéspedes era en esta planta al fondo, mire a Eric no sabia si reírme o molestarme, por suerte Eric sonrío y dijo que estaba bien, caminamos hacia la habitación para que él se instalara.

Lo siento Eric tío Gunter es muy sobre protector, el hizo lo mismo antes de que me casara con Tim, creo que es un poco a la antigua, deberíamos hacerle caso, así te ganaras su respeto, Eric asintió me dio un beso en la frente mientras se instalaba seguimos hablando.

**En el Hotel…**

Sam ¿Qué haces todavía en la lapto? ¿ya vistes la hora? Tengo sueño.

Reviso algo Dean duérmete. Dijo Sam

Pues no puedo dormir porque la luz me molesta, además el sonido de las teclas me están volviendo loco.

Lo siento Dean dame un poco de tiempo y dejo de molestar.

Que tanto lees y escribes no me digas que estas visitando una de esas paginas de chat, oye amigo que estoy seguro que conseguirás una chica de la forma normal si te lo propones.

No estoy en una sala de chat Dean. Dijo exasperado. solo hablo con Star.

¿Si? Bueno mándale saludos de mi parte.

Me a dado 2 noticias una buena y una no tan buena ¿quieres saber de que se tratan? Dijo Sam.

Me senté en la cama y le dije que me contara la no muy buena primero yo estaba intrigado que le había dicho Star.

Bien, la no muy buena es que ya llego el prometido de Dai, pero creo que la buena puede sopesar la no tan buena. Dijo mientras quitaba la mirada de la lapto, y me mira a la cara.

Bueno habla, quisiera descansar un poco para estar bien para mañana.

La buena es que Dai ya comenzó a recordar aunque solo a recordado la muerte de Tim. Dijo.

A pesar de saber que ella a recordado me hubiese gustado que comenzara por recordar algo menos doloroso para ella, y la verdad yo estaba muy feliz de que ella pronto volvería hacer la Dai que conocí, aunque como están llegando los recuerdo, es probable que ella recuerde todo cuando ya este casada.

**Al día siguiente…**

El celular sonó y yo estaba a punto de volverme loco cuando vi la hora y vi quien llamaba a esa hora, atendí para saber que quería.

Dean soy yo Star.

Si hola Star. ¿ya vistes que hora es? Es de madrugada.

Por dios Dean son las 10 am. Dijo la mujer del otro lado de la línea.

¿Y eso que? gracias a ti y a Sam no podía dormir.

De que hablas ustedes y su hora del te virtual no me dejaban.

Ajajá… vamos levántense voy a pasar por ustedes les llevo unos regalos y mas les vale que estén listo cuando llegue no creo que quieras conocerme molesta.

Bien… bien nos levantaremos de acuerdo, pero ya que pasaras por aquí crees poder traer algo de comer tengo hambre y no te olvides del pie.

¡¡Hombres!! Claro Dean deseas algo mas. Dijo de forma muy irónica.

No nada mas cariño. Le dije mientras me reía en silencio

Sabes eres el único que no entiende que no me gusta que me llamen cariño, pero hoy estoy de buen humor y no me lo vas a amargar así que date una ducha y espérenme listos adiós.

Adiós dije mirando el celular ya que ella no me permitió despedirme y colgó antes. Dios si que es una bruja, pero me hace reír. Me levante para llamar a Sam pero el ya se había levantado y no estaba en la habitación, me pregunte a donde demonios había ido, me aliste para cuando Star llegara no quería molestar a esa mujer ella puede ser una bomba de tiempo y yo no quería ser el que cortara los cables.

**Con Sam… **

Yo estaba muy incomodo pensando en Dai, la verdad no esta bien así que llame a Ruby para saber de lilith pero ella me dijo que no había escuchado nada de ella en estos últimos días, así que yo seguí mi camino y me encontré estacionando el impala en frente de la casa de Dai, quería verla pero solo podía ver a todos los que estaban, organizando todo para la fiesta, esta seguro seria la gran noche para ella pedirían su mano y ella seguro aceptaría, según Star ella era feliz con aquel hombre, ni Dean ni yo le podíamos dar la tranquilidad que ella se merece que ella deseaba, así que decidí volver al hotel no podía seguir ahí viendo casi como un acosador.

Llegue al hotel y vi que Star se bajaba de su auto me acerque y la vi que traía unas bolsas así que decidí ayudarla.

Hola Star ¿Qué haces aquí? Aun es muy temprano para la fiesta. Le dije dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Hola Sam, vine a traerles alguna cosas llame a tu hermano hace mas de una hora y le dije que vendría.

Entiendo, te puedo ayudar si quieres.

Claro me servirían un para de manos extras, vamos en la habitación te cuento porque estoy aquí. Dijo mientras me sonreía y caminábamos al lobby del hotel.

Al llegar a la habitación Dean estaba esperándonos, mientras entramos a la habitación el ayudo a Star con los paquetes que ella cargaba.

Y bien Star que haces aquí con todo esto le pregunte.

Bueno traje un desayuno que aquí la "Queen"… señalando a mi hermano… me pidió y su infaltable pie, además de traerle un par de regalos a cada uno. Ella entrego nos las bolsas que decían el nombre de una tienda para caballeros.

Wow que buen regalo pero ¿Por qué nos traes esta ropa Star?

Pues esa ropa se la van a estrenar esta noche para ir a la fiesta de Dai, y no quiero excusas, así que quiero que se las midan para saber si son justo de sus tallas.

¿Quieres que te modelemos la ropa? Pregunto Dean mientras levantaba una ceja.

Si quiero ver si esta bien lo que les escogí.

Bueno pero nosotros no solemos hacer eso Star.

Pues lo harán ahora porque tengo que irme a realizar algunos últimos detalles así que muévanse, no podemos perder tiempo, no quiero que de repente no sean de sus tallas y no lo podamos cambiar.

Esta bien, pasaron unos minutos le mostramos como nos veíamos y ella se sintió satisfecha de lo que había escogido, realmente pensé que la fiesta seria muy casual pero parece que es una fiesta sencilla.

**En algún lugar…**

Ameliael pude sentir a Dairin, y esta usando de nuevo su poder, en menor escala parece que no sabe usarlo. Dijo el hombre.

Angel ya es hora de comenzar a buscarla, y para eso necesito que traigas a alguien que la convencería de lo que le pidamos, apúrate el debe saber donde esta ella, él nos guiara a el lugar especifico.

Amelia y después de que traiga tu encargo ¿Qué haremos?

Cuando la encontremos seguirás aparentando lo que ella cree que eres y seguirás usando tu nombre humano, debemos probar que ella esta lista para recibir la noticia de porque esta aquí y cual es su verdadera misión.

Unas horas después regrese con el encargo, Amelia se acerco a el y le saludo con una sonrisa que no se veía tan inocente y genuina como cuando ella era feliz en la tierra.

Amelia se acerco mas a su encargo lo observo muy bien y le dijo "Bienvenido Eric" estoy segura de que serás de gran utilidad.


End file.
